spacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Admiral Kargagna
Admiral Kargagna, leader of the last fleet of Galaxiors , and a man with a bad attitude. He's not afraid to kill anyone who crosses him and has done on multiple occasions. He holds a personal grudge against all of the humans. Personality Kargagna is a complete psychopath. Intelligent beyond his young age a and a heck of an arithmetic. He plans everything in advance, say... He's going to take over a planet that he knows nothing about. He plans for the flying pumpkins and cupcake armadas! Some might even find this paranoid. He's ruthless, which makes a horrible combination with his other traits. He enjoys seeing suffering and is quick to anger. He's a warrior to the bone, he'll fight you while he's on fire with two knives in his chest and his head on the floor. Never surrender is his attitude, and Take no Prisoners is his motto. What ever individual spawned him, they are very sorry for the trouble he's putting you through. He fines fighting huge armies for the pawns. While he destroys you from the inside by attacking your mind in every way possible. He won't just beat you to a pulp, he'll humiliate you doing it. Nothing is too hot for him to handle, even a molten core reactor about to blow. He is very heroic and pessimistic, though he always has a plan for every occasion, and if he doesn't. It's possibly something completely unexpected like Obama on an asteroid armed with a million grenades. He doesn't take much interest in women, even though he's at the marrying age of his species, he's too devoted in his line of work of world conquest. History Kargagna, contrary to most people's belief, was born pretty average. Except for the fact that none of the other Galaxior children wanted to play with him... I'm just kidding, he was the most popular of them all. So popular that he was voted most powerful and evil of all Galaxior's again I'm kidding. Despite being Prom King, he was pretty normal, not having too many fights in school which was odd because he grew up in what humans would regard as a ghetto. Which was almost the rich kids hangout on the Galaxior planet which wasn't a very wealthy place. He passed all his classes with flying colors. When he entered the 'army' of the Galaxior's. He was possibly the best fighter and he was accepted into his own fleet. Though he didn't control it, he wished he did. Instead, the ruler was an old man that was very frail. But had once been powerful. His crew still believed in his ability as a great leader. When the Galaxior planet, the fleet was the only one off of the planet and set it's eyes on world conquest. It set off destroying planets at a breakneck pace until the Galaxior's were given a home on Sigma until they found a planet suitable to colonize. That was a year ago, and they are still homeless roaming the universe. Since then, the old man has gone almost catatonic, but he keeps him as a figurehead of a leader so that the troops will think he's still in command. While Kargagna secretly commands them all. Category:Characters Category:Aliens